Back from behind the Veil
by Margaret Lily Potter
Summary: When Sirius fell through the Veil he did not die but went to a different dimension. He’s back now and he brought someone with him. Harry, Ginny meet your daughter Margaret Lily Potter.NO HBP SPOILER!
1. Back from behind the Veil

**Back from behind the Veil**

Summery: When Sirius fell through the Veil he did not die but went to a different dimension. He's back now and he brought someone with him. Harry, Ginny meet your daughter Margaret Lily Potter. Please R&R!

Author note: Hi Everyone. This story follows the 5th book, yes I know that the 6th book comes out in 2 days but I will continue this story as if it didn't.

This is my first fanfic so please be kind. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Anything that you recognize from another publishing I do not own. I make no profit from this.

**Chapter One: Back from behind the Veil**

A hooded man stood outside the doors to the Great Hall and took a deep breath. 'This had to be the right one, it just had to be.' He thought to himself. He looked down at the little five-year-old girl standing next to him. He took her hand in his "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

XXXXXXX

Harry looked around the Great Hall and sighed. It was the Halloween feast and everyone was in high sprits. Next to him sat Ginny Weasley. Since the events in the Department of Mysteries last year, Ginny had been included in with the "trio" more often than not. Ginny had been an important part of the effort to remove Harry's less than cheerful attitude the previous summer, and ever since, she and Harry had fallen into what Harry considered a companionable friendship. Ginny was the strangest sort of friend, though. Unlike Ron or Hermione, Ginny wasn't afraid to tell Harry off. The funny thing was Harry found he didn't mind.

Right now she was listening to Neville Longbottom tell her about how horrible his O.W.L.s had been. Nevill too had become closer to the group after the Department of Mysteries. Harry watched as Ginny grew paler and paler as Neville went on. Harry chuckled lightly to himself. Ginny turned and glared at him. He smiled back at her.

Harry then turned his attention to the conversation across the table being had by his other two best friends.

"I'm telling you he's up to something!" Said Ron.

"I'm not sure. What could he gain by acting like that?" asked Hermione.

"Who's acting like what?" interrupted Harry.

"Malfoy." Spat Ron.

"I was just telling Ron that I think something is wrong with him. I mean, just look at him now. He is sitting at the end of the table, alone." Harry looked where she was pointing and saw what she meant. Usually Malfoy would be surrounded by his "adoring fans" or at least Crab and Goyle. Not today. "He's been like that since we got back to school." She finished.

"Maybe the git did something to piss off the rest of his house." Offered Ron with a smile.

"No, I don't think so. It's almost like he doesn't want to be with them, not the other way around. Last week I saw him with Pansy outside of potions, she was trying to get him to go to Hogsmeade with her. He just brushed her off and walked away, without saying anything. And that's not all. Did you notice on the train he didn't come to our compartment? And at the prefect meeting he didn't have one nasty thing to say, to anyone. He just sat in the corner and listened. I didn't pay much attention to any of this until today right before dinner. I had run to the library for a last minute book. As I was coming down the hall I passed by him. Usually he would have called me Mud-blood and made some comment about you Harry but he didn't. He looked at me, gave a little head nod and kept walking."

"Maybe he's sick." Said Ginny. Harry looked over at her and notices Neville was gone. They must have finished their conversation thought Harry.

"For two months, I don't think so." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Maybe…" Harry stopped mid sentences when he notices the doors to the Great Hall open. The other three followed his gaze and they all watched as two hooded figures quietly walked into the Great Hall. The taller of the two held the hand of the shorter, who was obviously a child, and walked right up to the head table. They watched as Dumbledore's face went from surprise to happiness. He leaned over to Professor McGonagall, whispered something to her, then lead the two out of the hall. Harry turned to the other three. "Who were they?" he asked.

"Did you see the look on Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall's faces, they looked really happy." said Ginny.

"That was just strange." Added Ron. The three looked at Hermione waiting for some kind of logical explanation, but she wasn't looking at them. She was watching Professor McGonagall, who was heading right towards them.

"The Headmaster would like to see all four of you in his office right away." McGonagall told them.

"Is anything wrong Professor?" Asked Ginny.

"The Headmaster will explain when we get there.

XXXXX

Professor McGonagall led them to the gargoyle that guarded The Headmaster's office.

"Kit-Kat" she said to the gargoyle, which promptly jumped aside.

"Kit-Kat?" asked Ron.

"A Muggle candy bar." Said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

They climbed the stairs and waited behind McGonagall as she knocked on the office door. The door opened and they all entered.

Harry stopped short half way in. There sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk was Sirius Black. Harry choked back a sob at seeing his dead Godfather.

"It's alright Harry, it is really him and he is quite alive." Said Dumbledore quietly. That was all Harry needed to hear. He ran across the room and flung himself into Sirius's arms. The two of them clung to one another and cried. Harry only pulled himself away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dumbledore smiling down at him. Dumbledore turned to the room and asked "Tea anyone?"

Dumbledore drew up a few more chairs and everyone sat down. Suddenly Hermione said, "Who might you be?" Harry realized there was another person in the room with them. There sitting in a chair closest to Dumbledore's desk was a small redheaded girl. She had to be no older then five maybe six years old. The little girl looked around the room with wide, curious eyes. To Harry's surprise Sirius held open his arms and the little girl got up and crawled into his lap. "Margaret Lilly Potter." She finally answered.

The room was silent as everyone stared at her.

"I believe Sirius that this would be a good time for you to tell us your story." Said Dumbledore.

"Of course. Well let me see, as you know I feel through the Veil…"


	2. Jumping Dimensions

**Back from behind the Veil**

**Author note**: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted but I was distracted by HBP, Harry Potter Book Six, which I loved.

Just so my readers know this story takes place after OotP, book five. I will not be using any of the events of book 6. So there are NO HBP spoilers is this story.

Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm glad most of you like it.

This chapter might be a little boring because I have to cover a lot of facts so that the rest of the story will make sense. Don't worry. Chapter 3 will have lots of humor and action for you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Anything that you recognize from another publishing I do not own. I make no profit from this.

**Chapter Two: Jumping Dimensions**

_**(Flashback to when Sirius fell through the Veil.) **_

Before his cheeky grin could quite fade from his face, Sirius Black had fallen out of the veil and laded hard on his backside. For a second he paused, confused, because he wasn't in the Department of Mysteries any more. He sat up slowly and looked around. Where was he? There in front of him was the veil with its curtain swaying slightly. Maybe this is some kind of Death Eater trap he thought to himself. He stood up quickly and poised his wand ready to fight. Turing around he saw he was in some kind of lab. All over the room were weird devices, books and piles upon piles of parchment. He walked over and picked up the top sheet of one of the bigger stacks of parchment. It appeared to be a log.

_February 27, 2061_

_The new spell is working as expected. When shot in we are immediately sent back scientific data. _

_Previously modified Summoning charm is still working. _

_Started Experiment # 1033, the testing and gathering of information from dimensions using the new spell and modified summoning charm. _

_Experiment # 1033 Day one:_

_11:28am: The spells were shot into Dimension # 622. _

_Believed Year 2004. _

_Believed Veil Location: Canada. _

_Notes: This is a new dimension to us. It has now been numbered and cataloged. Collected a muggle newspaper. Gave to Perkins to study. Will have a detailed report in a few days. _

_11:33am: The spells were shot into Dimension # 107. _

_Believed Year 3583. _

_Believed Veil Location: England. _

_Notes: This is the 2nd recorded time we have come across this dimension. Spell came in contact with a wizard. We believe he attempted to fire a form of a stunning spell back through the Veil. Attempt failed. Will make note to use shield charm if this dimension comes up again. _

_11:38am: The spells were shot into Dimension # 507. _

_Believed Year, before recorded time. _

_Believed Veil Location: Ireland. _

_Notes: This is the 2nd recorded time we have come across this dimension. Samples taken pre-date recorded time._

The whole page was filled with entries like these, one ever five minutes.

Sirius looked up and raised his wand when he heard the door on the other side of the room open. In walked an old woman. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a light blue set of robes. Behind her floated a sheet of parchment and a quill. The woman was dictating to the quill as she walked. She walked over to a desk and sat down, still talking to the quill.

"Excuse me…" began Sirius.

The old lady looked up, started. "Who are you? This is a restricted area, how did you get in here?" she yelled at him.

"Umm…. through that." Sirius said as he pointed behind himself to the veil.

"Did you really?" She walked over him and study him closely. "Would your name be Sirius Black?" she asked. This startled Sirius so much that he raised his wand at her. "How do you know who I am, are you a Death Eater?"

"I'm sorry you must be very confused. Please come sit and I will explain. You can put your wand down." Sirius didn't lower his wand. "Very well, at least take a seat." She said with an exasperated sigh. Sirius moved forward and sat, still keeping his wand on her.

"First let me introduce myself, or reintroduce myself, whatever the case my be. I am Hermione Granger." Sirius sat in stunned silence. He didn't know what to say, so he just let her continue uninterrupted. "The year is 2061, but this is not your future. You are in a different dimension from your own. You traveled here through the Veil. I knew who you were because you were a part of my life here in this dimension." She sat back and watched him as all she had said sunk in.

"So you are Hermione Granger, friend of my Godson Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I don't understand, if you are Hermione then why are you so old?"

"That is what is so fascinating about the Veil and the different dimensions, each one is in a different year in time. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning. After I graduated from Hogwarts I came here to work for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. I was assigned to what we call "The Veil Project", which is the study of this Veil. It has become my life's work. Originally we believed it had something to do with death since no one who went in ever came back. Now we know that it is actually a gateway between hundreds of different dimensions. We have studied and cataloged over 620 different dimensions. As I said before, each dimension is in a different year, we have not found any two to be in the same year as of yet. But the fascinating thing about this is time flows the same in each dimension. A month is a month, a year is a year, and so fourth." From the blank look on Sirius' face she could tell he wasn't following. "Think of it this way. It is like ever dimension started at a different time, but time is the same in each. For every minute you have spent here in this dimension the same amount of time has passed in yours, but it is as if my dimension started over 60 years before yours. Understand?" Sirius nodded, finally getting it. "Very good. Now we also know that the Veil …" she struggled with a way to explain this part. "Flips channels, changes dimensions, every five minutes. So we have a doorway to that dimension for only 5 minutes." At this statement Sirius looked horror struck. Guessing at what he was thinking she rushed to finish her explanation. "But don't worry the Veil does repeat dimensions." Sirius relaxed back into his chair. "Though I must worn you that the Veil is very random. We have seen some dimensions more then 5 times already yet we have found other ones just in this month that we have never seen in the 40 years of cataloging them. Because of the curtain on the Veil there is no way for us to see what the dimension is until you go through. I am sorry to say but it is very unlikely you will ever get back to your dimension."

"But I have to try, Harry needs me." Sirius said. Hermione looked shocked by this statement.

"Why? Is Harry in some kind of trouble in your dimension?" she asked.

"I think having Voldemort always trying to kill him counts as trouble don't you?" Snapped Sirius.

"Who is Voldemort?" Hermione asked pulling out a quill and parchment.

"Only the most evil Dark Wizard ever. How can you not know about him, he's been trying to kill Harry since he was a baby? He killed Harry's parents! Harry is famous because of it."

"Not in this dimension." Said Hermione without looking up from her parchment where she was taking down everything Sirius said. "Now Sirius I want you to tell me all about this Dark Wizard and Harry's life."

"I can't I have to get back to my Harry." Said Sirius with a new urgency in his voice.

"You can't. I need to study you. I may never have an opportunity like this again. You have to stay and tell me more!" argued Hermione.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay." With that said Sirius got up and jumped back into the veil.

XXXXXX

Sirius came flying out of the veil and landed on a thick patch of moss. "Okay, no more diving into the veil at full speed." He mumbled to himself as he got up and dusted off his robes. He looked around and saw he was in a jungle. The veil itself was so overgrown with vines it was hard to see what it was. "Well this obviously isn't my dimension." After waiting five minutes Sirius walked, a little more slowly, back into the veil.

XXXXXX

He stepped out of the veil onto a metal platform. "Wrong again." He said to himself with a sigh.

"Drop the stick, put your hands above your head and step away from the archway." Sirius looked to see a muggle pointing one of those metal weapons at him, a gun he though Arthur had called them.

"I don't have time for this." Sirius said as he lifted his wand "Petrificus Totalus". The muggle froze and fell to the floor. Sirius walked over to him and crouched down. "Don't worry, I'll unfreeze you in five minutes and you'll never have to see me again. Of course you won't remember ever seeing me in the first place since I have to wipe your memory of this whole incident. Now I'm going to unfreeze your mouth and you are going to tell me where I am." With a wave of his wand the man was able to speak.

"What are you?" the man asked with obvious fear in his voice.

"That doesn't matter. Tell me where we are." Said Sirius with his wand pointed right between the guy's eyes.

"A-Area 51" The man stuttered.

"What country?" asked Sirius

"The United States of America."

"And what year is it?" Now the man was looking at Sirius as if he was crazy.

"1972"

"Thank you" said Sirius. "Obliviate". With that said Sirius stepped back into the veil.


	3. A World of Voldemort

**Back from behind the Veil**

**Author note**: Sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing but I needed to get through all that information so that the rest of the story will make sense.

This chapter gets really dark and sad near the end but that will be the darkest this story gets. After this it's mostly humor, romance and adventure. I promise.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Anything that you recognize from another publishing I do not own. I make no profit from this.

**Chapter Three: A World of Voldemort **

Sirius found it much harder to get out of this veil this time then it had been the other three. He discovered this to be because the veil was not standing upright but was lying on the ground, causing him to have to climb out of it. As he started to hoist himself out someone spoke.

"Nice and slow and I won't be forced to kill you." Sirius looked up to see none other then Fred Weasley, at least he thought it was Fred and not George. There were two problems though, one Fred looked to be in his late 30's maybe early 40's, and two he had his wand pointed at Sirius. "Bill get over here I found someone." Fred called out. As Fred's older brother Bill came over Sirius noticed both men were wearing black robs with their hoods up. _Could they be Death Eaters in this dimension?_ Sirius thought to himself. Fred watched him closely as Sirius, very slowly, pulled himself the rest of the way out of the veil.

"Now tell us who you follow, the Dark Lord or the Resistance?" asked Bill. Sirius wasn't sure which he should pick, but in the end decided anyone against the Dark Lord was best choice. If they were Death Eaters he would just have to fight them.

"I side with anyone against Voldemort." Said Sirius proudly. After saying this Sirius felt a feather like touch in his mind. _What was that?_ He thought to himself.

"He's telling the truth though he doesn't know who the Resistance is." Fred told Bill.  
"Who are you." Bill asked, a little less hostile now.

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius is dead! Now tell the truth." Demanded Bill.

"He is." Said a very shocked Fred.

Sirius wanted to explain who he was but the two Weasley's told him this wasn't a safe place to talk. They also wanted to take him back to meet the Commander. Sirius followed the two brothers back to what they called the Resistance headquarters. At first glance Sirius didn't think it was much of a headquarters, more a shack in the middle of the woods. Inside the shack was a small table and one chair. Bill walked up to the chair and sat down and kicked the leg of the table five times. A very gruff voice filled the room.

"Password" the voice demanded.

"Queen Side Castle" Bill said to the room.

"Our head of Security has a thing for chess." Fred whispered to Sirius with a smile.

"Identify yourself." The voice again demanded.

"Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley and possible prisoner." At this the table in the middle of the room floated up to the ceiling. Bill stood up and stood in the place where the table had been. Sirius following Fred's lead and did the same. The floor they stood on began to sink down into the ground like an elevator. The elevator took the three very deep underground, Sirius would guess 10 or 11 stories down. Finally it stopped and Sirius followed Bill down a hall with Fred right behind him. The hall was very damp and was lit with torches. There were no doors or other tunnels leading off of it, just one long corridor. Finally they came to a small wooded door. Bill knocked twice, paused and knocked three times more. A small silt in the door opened and out peeked a set of eyes.

"Place your wands in the tray." The person said. Sirius watched as Bill placed his own wand and Sirius' in a small wooded tray next to the door. Fred did the same. The tray disappeared to the to other side of the wall and then the door opened. Inside Sirius saw a very different place then he expected. The large room they had just entered had a much warmer feel. The room was well lit, dry and even had windows with views of bright sunny skies. There were doors and hallways leading in all directions. _This place must be huge_ thought Sirius.

All three of them were checked with dark detectors and then given back their wands, except Sirius who's wand went back to Bill.

"The Commander is in the Battle Plan Room." Said the guard.

"Thanks." Said Fred. Sirius followed them through many doors and down a few hallways. Finally they came to a wide-open room. The walls were lined with maps of every place imaginable. In the middle of the room was a large table with five people bent over discussing something.

"Commander" Bill spoke as they walked into the room. The man in the middle looked up and Sirius saw to his shock that the Commander was Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius said full of happiness to see him alive and well in this dimension.

"Bill, who is this man?" Harry asked. Sirius was not shocked by this question, from what Fred had told him The Sirius of this dimension had been dead since Harry was 13 years old.

"He claims to be Sirius Black Sir." Answered Bill.

"And you believed him!" asked the blond man next to Harry. The man couldn't be who Sirius thought he was.

"Lucius Malfoy." Spat Sirius.

"What do you know of my father." The blond man demanded.

"Draco." Harry said. It wasn't a threatening voice but definitely one that held authority. Draco shut his mouth. "Now Bill, Fred, care to explain to me why you brought this man here." Asked Harry.

"Well Sir." Began Fred. "We were patrolling the ruins of the Ministry of Magic when we found this man climbing out of the ground that was covered with a black cloth. Bill asked which side he supported and he told us whichever side was against the Dark Lord. As Bill asked the questions I used Legilimency and found him to be telling the truth though he had no idea what the Resistance was. Bill then asked him to identify himself and he told us he was Sirius Black. Again I found him to be telling the truth. He wanted to explain but the area wasn't safe and we thought you should probably hear his story."

Harry looked long and hard at Sirius. Again Sirius felt the feather like touch to him mind. Harry turned and whispered to Draco who nodded and the two men came around the table. Harry waved his hand and six chairs appeared.

"Thank you Bill, Fred." At this obvious dismissal the two brothers left the room and shut the door behind them. "Please sit." Invited Harry. Sirius sat and so did the other members in the room.

"Explain." Demanded Draco. Sirius took a deep breath and plunged into his story. He told then everything he could remember that the 80-year-old Hermione had told him about the veil. When he finished Harry looked over to the only woman in the room.

"Hermione?" he asked. Obviously he didn't need to state his question for her to know what he wanted to know.

"It is plausible. Even very possible. It would explain quite a few things about him. Tell me Mr. Black, in your dimension what year is it?"

"1996. You are all just finishing up your fifth year."

"He has to be lying! We never made it to our fifth year." Argued the man on the end.

"Maybe we did." Said Hermione thoughtfully. "Mr. Black, do you know of Voldemort?"

"Of course, and please call me Sirius."

"Sirius then, can you tell me of Voldemort in your dimension?" Sirius nodded and told them the whole story starting with Harry's parents going into hiding to the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

"That would explain why he didn't know of the Resistance." Spoke the red headed man for the first time. Sirius looked at the man closely and realized it was Ron Weasley.

"That also explains why he though I was my father." Added Draco.

"I still don't trust him." Said the man on the end.

"Why Neville?" Asked Harry. His voice wasn't accusing, he seemed to want everyone's opinion.

"I seems a bit far fetched to me, and all of his facts are wrong." Sirius looked at the man. This shifty eyed man couldn't be Neville Longbottom, could it?

"You just don't like the fact that you are a scared little weakling in his dimension." Stated Ron. There was obviously no love lost between these two.

"Hermione, do you believe him?" asked Harry. She nodded. "Ron?" he too nodded. "Draco?" he too gave a sharp nod. "I have to agree. I believe he is telling the truth." Said Harry. At this Neville stood up and stormed out of the room. "You will have to excuse Neville. He is not a very trusting person." Said Harry as he handed back Sirius' wand.

"Thank you Harry. Well if someone will show me back to the Ministry of Magic and the veil he won't have to deal with me."

"I'm sorry but that will have to wait." Said Harry. "We are planning a major battle and I need all my people here. Besides I think Hermione would have my head if I let you leave before she could study you."

"Hmmm… that's what the other Hermione wanted to do too." Said Sirius. Draco and Ron roared with laughter.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that Hermione never changes even in other dimensions." Ron laughed. Hermione crossed over to him and hit him upside the head.

"For that you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"What has my brother done now?" They all turned to see a beautiful red headed woman walk in holding a little girl in her arms.

"Ginny, so glad you came in, I would like you to meet a very interesting person. Ginny this is Sirius Black, Sirius this is my wife, Ginny Potter. And this little angel is our daughter Margaret."

"Harry I don't understand. How can he be Sirius?" asked Ginny, as she put her daughter on the floor. Harry and Ron pulled Ginny off to the side to explain who Sirius was.

Sirius watched the little girl, who could be no more then five. She had long red hair like her mother, which was pulled back into to two pigtails and green eyes like her father.

"She looks like Lily." Sirius said.

"Yes she does doesn't she." Said Draco as he scooped her up. "Hey Firefly."

"Hi Dragon." She replied with a big smile.  
"I have to admit, I am quite shocked about you Draco." Said Sirius.

"Well that's because our history is quite different from yours." Explained Hermione.

"Yes lets sit down and we will explain it to you Sirius." Said Ron as he Harry and Ginny came back to the group.

Harry took Margaret from Draco's arms and plopped her in his lap. "Maggie May, will you do Daddy a big favor?" She nodded her head sending her pigtails bouncing. "Will you go find Grandpa and bring him here? I think he might want to meet our new friend." "Okay Daddy!" she said as she jumped down out of her father lap and ran out of the room.

"Well I guess we should start our story where it differs from yours." Said Hermione, taking charge of the conversation.

"And that would be where?" asked Sirius.

"With Voldemort's choice. You said that in your dimension he attacked Harry when he was a baby. That was not the case in this one. After Voldemort found out about the prophecy he did not go after Harry but after the other child who it could be about, Neville Longbottom."

"But he didn't go himself." Draco jumped in. "Such a task was beneath him so he sent his right hand man, my father. The story goes that Lucius went to the Longbottom's house and killed both of Neville's parents and then went after Neville. No one knows what happened after that. All we know is Neville lived and no one has seen Lucius since."

"Voldemort decided not to risk another attack on either of the two children, Harry or Neville." Hermione continued. "Instead he and his Death Eaters went underground. Quietly building up their forces."

"So Lily and James lived?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes." Answered Harry. "My parents, along with You, Lupin and Peter continued to fight alongside Dumbledore against Dark Wizard activity. Not that there was much of it with Voldemort underground. Our generation had pretty normal childhoods. You, my father, Lupin and Peter all were Aurors and my mother was a teacher at Hogwarts. Everything was fine until I was 10 years old. That's when things started to go bad."

"Your friend Peter, like in your dimension was working for Voldemort." Continued Ron. "He, using the knowledge he got from helping write the Marauders Map, lead Voldemort right into Hogwarts. The Death Eaters were able to attack the school from the inside. The staff along with some of the upper level students were able to drive the Death Eaters back but at a high cost. We lost Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid along with over 50 students. The loss of Dumbledore hit our side hard, many people saw it as hopeless without him and went to Voldemort's side."

"Things were getting bad but my mother was determined to keep the school open." Harry picked up the story. "She said without knowledge we could never have any chance of winning. She became headmistress and when we turned 11 years old we all went to Hogwarts. Ron, Draco, Hermione and I all met on the train and became instant friends. I introduced them to Neville, who I had known for years, and in our second year Ron introduced us all to Ginny. Our schooling concentrated mostly on attack, defense and survival spells."

"Outside the school things were not going well." Draco continued. "The Marauders, now minus Peter, lead the Resistance against Voldemort. Unfortunately people still saw it as hopeless and were fleeing the country or joining Voldemort. Before too long, Azkaban was taken over by Voldemort, and all of his prisoners were moved there. The Resistance was dwindling; Lord Voldemort´s power increased by the day and the death toll piled higher and higher. Then in our third year of school Voldemort attacked Hogwarts again. Most of the staff, most of the students and Headmistress Potter were killed along with many Aurors, You and James Potter. Hogwarts fell to the Dark Lord."

"What students and staff left fled and went into hiding or joined the Death Eaters." Hermione went on. "Lupin and Madame Pomfreytook us and brought us here. The resistance had been working on this place since the first Hogwarts attack. We hid here and recruited anyone we could. Lupin and Madame Pomfrey taught us everything they knew. After that we taught ourselves, but none of use were old enough or ready to fight with the Resistance. So we waited and built up our powers and numbers."

"With no one to resist him, Voldemort grew even more powerful." Harry went on. "Hogwarts was rebuild and became his center of Dark Activity. The war has been raging for twenty-two years. Voldemort has destroyed the Ministry, raided Hogsmeade, and massacred innocents in Diagon Alley. The government is in pieces, the Aurors are gone and now this Resistance is struggling to hold our little part of the world together. Little stands between the Dark Lord and final victory except for the prophecy."

"When we were old enough we each took a position in the Resistance." Ginny continued. "Harry became our Commander because of his leadership skills. Draco became his second in command. He leads the small army we have managed to put together. Ron is our leading strategist, in charge of battle plans and head of Security."

Ron picked up the story from this point. "Hermione is in charge of research and development. She invents new spells and weapons to use. Ginny is the resident teacher. The war has left a lot of kids without parents or homes. We have seven orphans living here plus Margaret. Ginny is their teacher. Lupin has become like a grandfather to all of the children. After all of the deaths in the second Hogwarts attack he lost his will to fight, but still wanted to help. He found he was quite good with the kids."

"Last but not least," continues Harry "is Neville. Neville is our secret weapon and our beacon of hope. When we came here Lupin told us of the prophecy. According to the prophecy Neville is the one who will bring the Dark Lord down. As long as we still have him we still have hope."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Draco got up to see who it was. He came back with Margaret in his arms and Remus Lupin following behind.

"You realize you spoil her." Lupin was lecturing Draco.

"It's the privilege of being her Godfather." Draco told him. "You don't mind me spoiling you do you Firefly?"

"What's spoiling Dragon?" Margaret asked.

"It's when Godfathers treat their favorite little girl like a princess." He told her as he ticked her under the chin.

"Lupin, so glad you could join us, we have someone we would like you to meet. But first Ginny, why do you take him into the other room and explain to him what's going on. It might be less of a shock." Harry said. Ginny and Lupin left and Sirius' attention was brought back to Harry's daughter. She had made herself confertable in Ron's lap and Hermione was trying to fix her hair, which didn't seem to want to stay out of her face.

"Uncle Ron, who's he?" Everyone chuckled. It was wonderful how children always got right to the point.

"This is our new friend Sirius. Do you want to go over and say 'Hi' to him?" Ron asked.

She nodded and crawled off Ron's lap. She walked right over to Sirius and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Margaret Lily Potter. Who are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black. It is very nice to meet you." He shook her little hand.

Lupin and Ginny came back and the group continued to talk about many subjects. Sirius found out that Harry and Ginny had been married since they were 17. They had never planned on having a child until after the war was over but accidents happen. They had named Draco her Godfather and Hermione her Godmother.

The conversation slowly turned to the major battle that Harry had mentioned earlier. It seemed that they all believe Neville to be ready to face Voldemort and this was to be their last stand. Sirius joined in the battle briefing and planed on fighting alongside them.

A few hours latter Sirius watched as Harry, Ginny said goodbye to Margaret.

"Don't worry sweetie. We'll be back soon. We always come back right?" Ginny soothed Margaret.

"She's like this every time Harry and Ginny leave." Draco told Sirius with a sad smile. "Children of war never have it easy." Draco walked up to Margaret and hugged her too. "Hey now, no more tears Firefly. Don't be scared, you have a Dragon protecting you. I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered to her. Sirius turned away feeling like an intruder.

Soon everyone was ready and they disapparate out of the base.

The plan was to apperate to about half a mile outside of Hogwarts and uses the Forbidden Forest to advance undetected. It was a good plan or it would have been if it hadn't been a set up.

When they arrived they found themselves surrounded.

Sirius couldn't tell who fired the first spell but soon the air was full of shouts and colored lights. They were loosing, badly. They were out numbered and had no way to retreat.

All of a sudden a hush fell over the two groups. They all looked and saw there in the middle of all this madness stood Neville and Harry, side by side facing Voldemort.

"Have you come to finally kill me Harry Potter?" Voldemort mocked.

"No, I'm leaving that honor to Neville. He has waited a long time to see you dead!"

"Are you sure? You should be more careful with whom you put your trust in Potter."

Sirius saw, to his horror and everyone else's, Neville not lift his wand at Voldemort but Harry. Neville, with his wand still on Harry walked over and stood next to The Dark Lord.

"Don't understand do you Commander." He sneered at Harry. "I am sick of living in your shadow. I was the chosen one, not you. And yet you were made our leader. Everyone followed and worshiped you! I was the one The Dark Lord marked as his equal, but still no one listened to me. Well that all ends now. The Dark Lord has marked me his equal, he has named me his heir. When the time comes I will step up as his most faithful and will get my reward. But I need to get rid of you and you weak little resistance first."

"No Neville!" Screamed Ginny as Neville started to say the Killing curse. As the curse left Neville's wand Ginny jumped in front of Harry taking the full force of the curse.

"Ginny No!" Yelled Harry.

"Stupid wench." Muttered Neville as he said the curse again. This time hitting Harry who died crying over his wife's body.

From there all Hell broke loss. Resistance members tried to run, tried to apperate away but couldn't. Sirius took a stunner to the back and blacked out.

XXXXXX

Later he awoke to find the battle over. He tried to get up and found a body lying on top of him. He pushed it off and found it was a resistance member. He looked around and saw most of the bodies were. Voldemort, Neville and the Death Eaters were gone. Pulling himself out of the shock of the sight in front he realized he needed to get back to the base. If Neville was with Voldemort then the people left at headquarters were in danger. Without another thought Sirius disapparated.

Sirius apperated into headquarters to find it a mess. He was too late. Sirius wandered the base looking for survivors, but found none. He made it to the schoolroom and was almost sick. The children, they had killed all the children. And there in the middle of all of them was Lupin. Sirius fell to his knees by the body of one of his oldest friends. Deep down he knew that Lupin was still alive in his dimension but it still hit as if he wasn't. Sirius broke down and cried. He cried for Lupin, for Harry and Ginny, for everyone.

Suddenly there was a noise behind him. He raised his wand ready for fight. He didn't need to. In stumbled Draco holding his bleeding side.

"No! Margaret where are you. She can't be dead!" Screamed Draco. Forgetting his injured side Draco started to tear the room apart looking for Margaret.

"Dragon?" came a little voice from the far wall. Both Sirius and Draco ran over and lifted a cabernet that had half fallen over. And there curled up in a little ball was Margaret, alive and unharmed. Draco fell to his knees and held her close.

"Oh Firefly, I though I had lost you." He said as he rocked her, trying to calm her.

"They hurt Grandpa, I couldn't wake him up Dragon, I tried but he wouldn't wake up." She cried into his chest.

"I know Firefly, don't worry. Everything will be okay now." As Draco said this he was overwhelmed with a hacking cough. Sirius could tell he was struggling to breathe.

"Now Margaret I want you to do something for me, okay?" Draco said between coughs. "I have to go but Sirius is going to stay with you." As Draco said this he looked over Margaret's head and looked Sirius right in the eyes. "He's going to take you away from here. He's going to take you somewhere safe, where you can grow up happy. But don't worry Firefly, your parents and I will always be with you, even if you can't see us, we'll be there watching over you." Sirius looked back into Draco pleading eyes and gave a small nod. He would take her with him back through the veil. "Now I want you to go with Sirius okay? Can you be a big girl and do this for me?" Draco now looked at her and asked. With tears rolling down her face she nodded. Draco kissed her on the forehead and let her go. Sirius took her hand and lead her out of the base.

It took him some time but he finally found the veil. By this time Margaret and fallen asleep in his arms. _It's probably better that way. She had enough shocks for one day_. He thought to himself. Holding Margaret tightly in his arms Sirius jumped back into the veil.

**Author note: **Wow that was a hard chapter to write. But don't worry. Everything will be better in the next chapter. In the next chapter we will be back in the present, back in Sirius' own dimension, and Margaret's new life will begin.


	4. Meeting Margaret

Back from behind the Veil 

**Author note**: Now that we have finished with all the background stuff we can really get into the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. See the end of this chapter for my thanks to each.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Anything that you recognize from another publishing I do not own. I make no profit from this.

**Chapter Four: Meeting Margaret**:

Last chapter

_It took him some time but he finally found the veil. By this time Margaret and fallen asleep in his arms. It's probably better that way. She had enough shocks for one day. He thought to himself. Holding Margaret tightly in his arms Sirius jumped back into the veil._

**_(End Flashback. Back in Dumbledore's office) _**

"… and we have been jumping through veils ever since. Some dimensions were easy, others took a little more effort to get us out of." Sirius said finishing his story.

Ginny was the first one to speak. "What do we do now?"

"A very good question Miss Weasley. I believe the first thing we should do is contact Author and Molly. Margaret and Sirius can not stay here at the school but I believe she will be very happy at headquarters." Dumbledore answered.

"You can't send a child to that place. The house is dark and dangerous. It is no place for a five year old girl!" Sirius yelled startling Margaret who was still sitting in his lap.

"Sirius calm down, you are scaring her. Besides headquarters isn't your old house anymore." Hermione lectured him.

"It's not?" he asked.

"No. We felt it was no longer safe. When you were thought to be dead Kreature left the house. He most likely went to another member of the Black family. For the time being headquarters has been moved to the Borrow. Author and Molly were more then happy to open their home up to us." Dumbledore explained.

As Dumbledore went over to the fire to contact the Weasleys Ginny sat on the floor in front of Sirius and Margaret.

"Hi" she said to Margaret

"Hello." Margaret replied

"It sounds like you have been having a rough time. Are you okay." Ginny asked her in a quiet soothing voice. Margaret shrugged. "You know what my mum always did for me when I felt bad?" Margaret shook her head no. "She use to comb my hair for me and make me look all pretty."

"My mommy does that too." Margaret said nearly giddy with excitement.

"I know I'm not your mommy but if you like I could comb your hair for you? Would that make you feel better?" Ginny asked.

"You look like my mommy." Margaret stated out of no where. Without waiting for a reply she climbed out of Sirius' lap and hugged Ginny. Everyone was shocked. Ginny couldn't help it, a smile broke out on her face and she hugged Margaret back.

"Come sit here in front of me and I'll do your hair." Sirius took one of the teacups and transfigured it into a brush for Ginny.

Dumbledore pulled his head back out of the fire. "They will be here in a minute."

As Ginny was finishing putting Margaret's hair into two braids Author stepped out of the fire followed by Molly.

Harry noticed neither seem too shocked to see Sirius, he assumed Dumbledore must have already told them. Mrs. Weasley did give Sirius a big hug "We have all missed you." She told him as she stepped away and dried her eyes with her apron.

Dumbledore had Sirius tell the story again for Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. After Sirius had finished explaining his story for the second time that night Harry crouches down in front of the 5-year-old. "Hi there Maggie May, I'm Harry." He stuck out his hand to the little girl but she doesn't take it.

"Maggie May?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah it's a Muggle song, It just popped into my head."

"Well I don't think she likes it."

Harry was beginning to agree, for Margaret was still just staring at him. Just as Harry was trying to rack his brain as to how to fix this, Margaret broke into a big smile and flung herself into his arms yelling "Daddy!"

"I guess she likes it." Said Ginny with a little laugh.

"Mommy, Daddy, why do you look funny?" Asked Margaret.

"Margaret they are not your parents. Your parents are gone, we talked about this." Said Sirius gently.

"They are too!" Margaret pouted. "They just… look funny."

"But if they look funny, how do you know it's really them?" asked Ron

"Because Daddy called me Maggie May, only Daddy calls me that." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Behind him Harry could hear Molly and Ginny sniffling.

"Oh Ginny, I always new you would make beautiful babies." Said Molly.

"I believe for now that we had best go along with her." Said Dumbledore. "She has been through quite a lot and if it helps her to adjust to see you two as her parents then we best not argue."

Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore was saying this. Yet there he stood behind his desk with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"But Sir, you said she couldn't stay here in the school. How are Ginny and Harry to act as her parents in they are hear and she is at the Borrow?" Hermione asked.

"What Margaret needs right now is to know her parents are fine and love her. Molly has agreed to care for her at the Borrow. The only thing I am asking from Harry and Ginny is to make Margaret feel loved. Write her letters, fire chat with her, tell her you miss her, tell her you are both healthy and safe. Can the two of you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course! How could anyone not love this little angel." Ginny said as she took Margaret out of Harry's arms and spun her around. Harry watched as Margaret giggled in Ginny's arms. Ginny turned to him and smiled. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing anything more beautiful.

"Harry… Harry." Ron yelled.

"What?"

"The headmaster is waiting for your answer." Sirius said while patting him on the shoulder. Harry didn't like the way Sirius was looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Yes of course. I would love to write to her."

"Excellent. It is settled then. Now I believe it is time for Molly to take Margaret home. It is past your bedtime." Dumbledore said as he tweaked Margaret's nose.

They had a hard time getting Margaret to leave Harry and Ginny but with a promise that they would fire call her tomorrow she finally left.

Once she was gone Harry collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands. "I'm too young to be a father."

"You think you got it bad." Said Ron in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. "I just found out my best mate is the father of my sister's child. Something like this could screw a bloke up for years." Harry couldn't help but laugh long with Ron. Ginny and Hermione did not find it so funny and both hit Ron in the back of the head.

"I believe it is time for you to head up to bed, it is late and there are still classes tomorrow." Said Dumbledore who also seemed to have gotten a good chuckle out of Ron's comment. As the four headed out of the headmasters office Hermione stopped.

"You go on ahead, I want to ask Professor Dumbledore something." The three headed back to the tower. Before too long Hermione caught up with them. She had 2 slip of parchment in her hand, which she handed to Harry.

"What is that?" asked Ron.

"Well, Harry was worried about being a father so I asked Dumbledore if there were any books in the library about parenting. There aren't but he gave me this order form for Flourish and Blotts along with a list of good wizard parenting guides." 

Ron rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione's answer to everything, 'Consulate a book'." 

"I was just trying to help!" Hermione yelled as she stormed off ahead of them. Ron followed, trying to apologize. Harry had to agree with Hermione on this one. He wanted to know everything he could on the subject. He would send it off with Hedwig tomorrow.

"Kind of strange isn't it?" Asked Ginny as she walked next to Harry.

"Yeah. I don't know how to act. I mean she sees us as her parents, but I'm not ready to be a father, I'm only 16 years old. Its not that I don't want to be her dad, I'm just don't know how." Harry said

"I know what you mean. When I'm with her I want nothing more then to be her mother, but as soon as she's gone I feel scared. What happens if I'm not ready to be her mother, what if I screw up." Harry could hear the panic rising in her voice with every word she said.

"You'll make a great mother, Ginny. Your mum will help too. I don't know how to be a father, I never had one. The only thing I know is I don't want to be anything like Uncle Vernon!"

"You won't be and you are not alone, my family will be there to help." She said as she smiled up at him. He smiled back knowing she was right. With Ginny and her family he could do this.

**Author note**: I want to thank all of my reviews for their support!

**Joshwales**: sorry you found the first chapter was boring but I needed to introduce the story. I hope you are still reading and like it better now.

**Schatje**: I think it is interesting too.

**2InsanitiesIn1**: Thank you so much I love that you like it so much.

**Sarahamanda**: I'm glad you like it. I will try to add at least one chapter every week if not more.

**Sakura**: Thanks for the encouragement. I will update as fast as I can.

**lupinvssnape**: I hope you liked how Sirius got back. Sirius isn't going to be as big of a focus for the rest of the story now.

**griffin14**: Sorry if it confused you. I hope it's better now.

**Chibi Tuski Hikari**: I like Harry/Ginny fics too.

**yuiop**: Glad you like it.

**ymiri**: I'm sorry I made you cry but I'm glad you like it.

**Final**: I'm glad you like it. I will try to add at least one chapter every week if not more.

**Jade The Orkkiller**: Thanks! I'll post more as fast as I can.

**Dracosminemilli**: Glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too.

**P**: There is another chapter for you.

**mad dog001**: Margaret is only 5 years old so she understands something things but not everything. Like all kids she doesn't want to believe things she doesn't like. So she doesn't want to believe that everyone she loves is dead so she won't. I hope this chapter explained it more for you.

**Sophie**: Glad you liked it, but don't cry. It will be much happier from now on.

**EriksLove**: Thanks you are Awesome too. .


	5. Being a Parent

**Back from behind the Veil**

**Author note**: Sorry I took so long to update but I have been having job problems and the stress of it gave me terrible writer block. But now life is all good again. Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Anything that you recognize from another publishing I do not own. I make no profit from this.

**Chapter Five: Being a Parent**

Since Halloween Harry could be found walking around the castle with his nose stuck in a book. Ron had said it was a clear case of "Hermioneisum". Hermione has not found this very funny. The cover of the book Harry was currently reading read "Standard Book of Spells Grade 6" but his close friends knew better. They knew the book was actually one of the many parenting books Harry had ordered. McGonagall had been more then happy to transfigure the covers of all the books for him. They all knew how important it was to keep Margaret a secret.

Ginny too read the parenting books. That was really the only time Harry talked her anymore, when she was asking to borrow a book or making a comment on something she read. It wasn't like Harry was trying to avoid Ginny. He was just extremely confused. Since Margaret has shown up Harry didn't know how to feel about Ginny. They were not just best mates anymore, they were parents together, they had a daughter. Along with Margaret coming into their lives came feelings Harry felt he shouldn't have for the youngest Weasley. He couldn't talk about these feeling with his friends. So he turned to his Godfather.

Harry was thrilled to have Sirius back. He wrote to Sirius everyday. Which was good because Harry needed all the help he could get sorting out his feelings about being a father, and his feeling for Ginny.

Harry was thinking about what he was going to say in his next letter to Sirius as he came down the stairs to the common room. He was running late this morning and breakfast had started five minutes ago so there weren't many people left in the common room. Harry looked around for his three best friends but only saw one of them. Ginny was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire. Harry watched as the light of the sun coming through the window made her hair come to life. The mix of reds and gold's reminded Harry of a fire or Gryffindor. _She really is a true Gryffindor_ Harry thought to himself as he smiled. She looked up as if she had sensed him staring at her. She smiled back at him as she gracefully got up and came over to him. Harry couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful. He felt like there were millions of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"Good morning." Ginny said with a bright smile.

"Morning. Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Ron was starved and said he was wasting away waiting for you so they went down already. I thought I would wait and walk with you." Ginny said.

The butterflies in his stomach went into overdrive at this comment. She had waited for him!

"Besides" she continued. "I thought those two might need some alone time." Ginny laughed

All the butterflies died. Harry forced a smile on his face. "Okay, well I'm sure they have enough of a head start so lets go, I'm hungry too." Harry said in his most cheerful, forced, voice. He could tell he hadn't fooled Ginny at all. They headed out of the common room and walked in silence. Finally Ginny couldn't take it any more.

"Harry what is wrong? Its like you have been here but not. You talk to me but its not the same as it was. I thought maybe you just needed space, so I gave it to you, thinking you would come to me when you were ready. But it's been weeks now. Please Harry talk to me. If it's about Margaret then you should know I'm going through the same things. I will understand." Ginny pleaded. Harry was silent for a minute thinking it over. She was right. She would understand. He opened his mouth to spill out all his feeling to her but he was interrupted.

"Potter, Weasley."

Both Ginny and Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing a short distance from them.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"No but I am hoping I can help you." Answered Draco.

"Why would the son of a Death Eater want to help us?" Harry snapped.

"A father being a Death Eater does not make the son one too." Draco said. Harry was shocked, he hadn't gotten a rise out of Malfoy at all. Malfoy seemed perfectly calm, tired even.

"I always thought you wanted to be just like him, you even look like him." Harry retaliated.

"Just because I look like my father doesn't mean I am him. I thought you of all people would understand that Potter." Draco answered in that same calm voice.

"You said you wanted to help us." Ginny asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes I have information I think you both should know." Draco said as he handed Ginny a piece of parchment. He then turned and walked away.

"That was strange." Harry said. He looked over at Ginny who had already unfolded the parchment. Her hands shook as she read it. "What does it say." Harry asked. She wordlessly handed him the note. On it was only one short simple sentence.

_ The Dark Lord knows of her._

"What does this mean? Is he talking about Margaret? Does he know where she is? Harry what are we going to do?" Ginny asked, looking like she could break down into tears any moment. Without thinking or over analyzing Harry pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Its okay. I won't let anyone hurt her. At the end of breakfast we will go talk to Dumbledore and when I write to Sirius I'll tell him too."

The two finally made it down to breakfast.

"Where have you been? We have been here for ages." Complained Ron. Harry and Ginny wasted no time filling Ron and Hermione in on what had happened with Draco.

"I agree." Hermione said as Harry finished. "You should tell Dumbledore. But I think you two need to calm down first. You won't be able to think clearly if you are this upset. Why don't you write a letter to Margaret? You did promise Dumbledore you would and you haven't yet. She probably misses you two."

"I know. I feel bad we haven't written but I just don't know what to say." Harry said.

"Just tell her about your day." Said Hermione. "She won't understand all of it but Sirius will explain it to her."

"Tell her about Quidditch practice yesterday." Put in Ron.

"I wonder if she even knows what Quidditch is." Harry though out loud.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with horror in his voice.

"That's true..." said Ginny "They wouldn't have played Quidditch in her dimension. Not during a war."

"The poor kid. Well I will fix that when I see her again." Said Ron with new determination.

Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny wrote and laughed. Her little plan had worked. Not only had it taken their minds off of the threat to Margaret but also the two were acting like friends again. The last few weeks had been hard for Ron and Hermione, watching Harry and Ginny drifting apart.

After sending off their letter to Margaret and one to Sirius with pig, and finally eating some breakfast, Ginny and Harry made their way to the staff table.

"Sir. We were wondering if we could talk with you. It's really important."

"Of course. Let us go to my office." Dumbledore got up and led them out of the Great Hall. On his way past the Slytherin table Harry looked over and caught Draco's eye. Draco gave him a small nod. Harry was confused. It was almost like Malfoy approved of Harry going to Dumbledore. Something had changed in Malfoy, but Harry would have to think about that later. Right now he had to see to the safety of his daughter.


	6. Order Meeting and It’s Not a Date

**Back from behind the Veil**

**Author note**: Sorry this took so long everyone but I had major writer's block for awhile.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Anything that you recognize from another publishing I do not own. I make no profit from this.

**Chapter Six: Order Meeting and It's Not a Date**:

_Dear Sirius,_

_ How are you? How is the "Order's Little Princess"? By the way, Ginny wants to know who came up with that name. She loves it but is afraid you all might be spoiling Maggie May. _

_ Things here have just taken a strange turn. I don't know what to think. This morning Ginny and I were walking down to breakfast and we ran into Draco Malfoy. He has been acting weird all year but today was the strangest. He gave Ginny and I a warning. It wasn't one of his usual taunting warnings either. It seemed sincere. I know, it could be a trap but I can't take that chance. You see we believe the warning is about Margaret. Malfoy didn't say it to us, he just handed us a piece of parchment that read "The Dark Lord Knows Of Her." _

_ Now don't worry, I'm not going to do anything rash. After breakfast Ginny and I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and let the Order take over from there. But please Sirius, protect Margaret for me. I know I hardly know her but I am already starting to think of her as my little girl and I can't explain it but I already love her more then life itself._

_Harry._

Sirius looked up from his letter with a frown. _'How could he know?'_ he asked himself. Across from him sat Margaret eating her breakfast, or rather merrily playing with it. _'Such a small child, and I brought her into this mess. Sure her own dimension was worse but maybe this one isn't safe enough either. But she does seems happy enough._'

Margaret has surprised everyone when she had taken to her new life instantly and happily. Really the only problem that had arisen was when she had first seen Lupin. Lupin, like Sirius was living at the Burrow, and had arrived one night after being away on Order business. During a happy reunion between the two old friends Margaret had come into the room. The moment she had seen him, she had run into his arms crying hysterically.

# # _Flashback_ # # 

Both Molly and Sirius moved to comfort her but Lupin beat them to it. Without knowing this child or understanding what was going on he scooped her up into his arms and rocked her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Grandpa Remus. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay love. I'm fine. See I'm here and I'm awake. There is nothing to be upset about." Lupin cooed.

"Grandpa Remus is fine Margaret. Why don't you come with me and we'll make cookies while Grandpa Sirius talks to Grandpa Remus, okay?" Said Molly.

"Okay". Margaret followed Molly into the kitchen.

"Grandpa Sirius?" Lupin asked with a chuckle.

"You should talk, Grandpa Remus." Sirius mocked.

"Yes, about that. Why don't you explain."

_# # End Fl__ashback # #_

Margaret had met other Order members in the weeks since then. She had loved when Tonks had changed herself to look just like Margaret and they had confused Molly. _'Yes'_ Sirius thought to himself _'It was right to bring her here. She is loved and happy. Not to mention what it's doing for Harry.'_ Sirius thought with a smile.

# 00 # 00 # 00 #

That night Snap stepped out of the Burrow living room fireplace and dusted off his robs. He hated these Order meetings. He knew he wasn't trusted by most of the Order and he was tired of the snide remarks and cold looks. _'Dumbledore knew the truth and that's what matters'_ he thought to himself.

"Who are you?"

Snap looked down to see a small child with bright red hair and big green eyes looking up at him. Behind him he could hear Lupin chuckle lightly. He glared over his shoulder at Lupin and then turned back to the little girl who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"I am Professor Snape. Am I correct in assuming you are a Weasley?" he asked with a sneer.

Taking no notice to his sneer she lifted up her arms, silently asking to be picked up. Snape, taken completely by surprised obliged the child and lifted her into his arms. Once their faces where level she answered with a big smile " Nope, I'm a Potter!"

Snape nearly dropped her out of shock.

"Maybe you should come into the kitchen and let us explain." Lupin said from behind him. Snape, still confused could only nod and follow Lupin to the kitchen.

# 00 # 00 # 00 #

An hour and two cups of tea later Snape had the biggest headache of his life. The headmaster had informed him of the survival of Black but seem to have left out a few details.

"So Margaret has been staying with us since Halloween." Finished Mrs. Weasley

"Have Potter and Miss Weasley been informed of the situation?" asked Snape.

"Oh Yes" Answered Mrs. Weasley.

"And both seem to be handling it quit well." Added Lupin.

During Lupin and Molly's explanation other Order members has filtered into the kitchen for the meeting. Margaret had been taken and put to bed by Sirius. Now all the members sat around the magically enlarged kitchen and listen to the story. Some had already heard it. The others asked questions and made comments until Dumbledore had entered and put an end to the discussion.

The meeting had progressed as normal. Snap gave is report of the inner workings of the Death Eaters, Lupin had reported from his trip and Arthur reported of Charlie's foreign workings.

"Any other new news?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have some." Said Sirius

"I thought you might." Smiled Dumbledore.

"I received a letter from Harry today telling me of his encounter with Draco Malfoy." Sirius told the group of everything Harry had written and Dumbledore filled in with a few things Harry and Ginny had told him.

"Could it be a trap?" asked Tonks.

"I do not believe so." Answered Snap. "I agree with Potter's assessment that Mr. Malfoy has been acting strange all school year. Maybe some further investigation is needed."

"Wonderful idea Severus. Would you please look into it?" asked Dumbledore.

# 00 # 00 # 00 #

Later that week Ginny and Colin Creevey finished their last class before lunch and were heading to the Great Hall. 

"I don't know how you do it Ginny." Colin stated as he and Ginny headed up from the dungeons. "I mean, you have to be the only Gryffindor Snap doesn't hate."

"That's because I love potions, and I seem to really have a knack for them. It's not that he likes me or anything, he just respects my potions abilities."

"I wish I has your talent at potions. Did you see the look on Snaps face when he looked at my Elixir to Induce Euphoria. 'Does that look like a sunshine-yellow color to you Mr. Creevey.' 'No sir it looks like green pea soup.' I hate him! I knew it was wrong, but he just had to rub it in before he vanished the whole thing and gave me a zero. Stupid git!" Colin fumed. 

" Its okay Colin, I'll help you study for the next one." Ginny told her friend. 

" Thanks Ginny." 

" Hey, what are best friends for." She laughed as they reached the Great Hall. 

"Ginny." Ginny turned to see who had called out her name. There was Harry walking down the stairs with Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you guys inside, I need to talk to Ginny for a minute.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Colin.

"Ron got a letter from your mom this morning telling him I was welcomed to the Burrow for Christmas."

"That's great, we can both spend the holiday with Margaret." Ginny said with a great big smile.

"That's what I was thinking too, but I don't know what to get her." Said Harry with a sigh.

"Well my parents always give us gifts from the both of them, maybe we should go in together and get her something from us." Said Ginny thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea. There is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, why don't we go together and find her something." Harry said excitedly. 

" That would be great." Ginny smiled. Just then they heard a small gasp and saw Lavender and Parvati run past them into the Great Hall. 

" What's up with them?" asked Harry. 

Harry and Ginny found out what was up with them the moment they entered the Great Hall. Everyone was talking about it. 'Harry and Ginny were going on a date to Hogsmeade together.' 

" Oh no." Harry and Ginny said together. 

The two spent the rest of the day telling anyone who asked that it wasn't a date. By that night as dinner ended and everyone came to the common room they were both on their last nerve. 

"For the last time, it is not a date!" Harry nearly yelled at a third year who had been stupid enough to bring it up again.

"What isn't a date, Mate?" Asked Ron as he walked through the portrait hole.

"Ginny and I are going to Hogsmeade together." Harry answered exasperated. It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that he thought about who he was talking to. He looked over at Ron and cringed. The whole common room grew quiet and held its breath as they watched Ron. His face started to contort to the automatic response to someone dating his sister… rage. But surprisingly that quickly faded to a smile.

"Its about time Mate." He said with a grin.

"It's not a date Ron." Ginny repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Did he ask you to go with him?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but…" she started to answer.

"Is it just going to be the two of you?" he interrupted.

"For some of the time, but…" she tried again.

"Well then it's a date." He said triumphantly. "Way to go Mate! You got one of the best girls in the school, but watch out for her temper." Ron laughed.

"Oh Ron."

"Yeah Ginny?" said Ron.

"If Harry is going with me then who are you going with?" She sweetly asked.

"Well, I had planned on going with Harry and Hermione, as always, but now I guess it will just be me and Hermione." He said.

"So it will be just the two of you?"

"I guess so."

"Did you ask her to go?" asked Ginny, still in that sweet voice.

"I asked her if she had any other plans and she said no so yeah I guess I did." Ron answered.

"Then it's a date." She smiled. Ron turned bright red and the common room laughed. Harry chucked at his friend and then leaned do to were Ginny was sitting.

"You are brilliant, you know that, right? Scary but brilliant." He whispered in her ear.

# 00 # 00 # 00 #

The week finally ended and Saturday morning shown bright and sunny, with a cold crisp wind. 'A perfect winter day.' Ginny thought to herself. She had always loved fall and the start of winter. The wind always smelled so clean and the ground looked so pretty with the first snow.

After showing Ginny dug in her trunk for her favorite blue jeans and last years Weasley jumper. She pulled her long red hair into a ponytail, knowing leaving it down on a windy day like today would be bothersome. Ginny grabbed her cloak and gloves and left her room. As she headed for the stairs down to the common room she passes the sixth year girls dorm. She tried to sneak by quietly and thought she was in the clear when she heard her name called from inside the room. Ginny turned around to see Lavender stick her head out of the door.

"You aren't wearing that on your first date with Harry are you?" she asked with wide eyes that took in Ginny's outfit.

"It's not a date." Ginny sighed. Hermione's head joined Lavender's.

"You can't go looking like that!"

"What is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Ginny asked as she was dragged into the room. She never got an answer. Thirty minutes later Ginny stood in front of a full-length mirror completely transformed. Her jumper has been replaced with a soft looking white one, while her jeans has been replaced with a short baby blue wool skirt. She knew she was going to freeze once she got outside but she liked the affect. They had redone her hair, pulling only the top back into a small ponytail and leaving the rest to fall into soft curls onto her shoulders. Parvati had convinced Ginny to let her apply a light layer of baby blue eye shadow and some sparkly lip gloss.

"Now you are ready for your date." Said Lavender from behind her.

"It's not a date." Ginny only half mumbled as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Come on you have to get going or Harry will leave without you." Said Hermione. Ginny looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. They had spent all of breakfast getting her ready. 'Great now not only am I going to freeze but starve too' Ginny thought to herself.

She headed down the stairs with her cloak and gloved in hand and found Harry sitting with Ron in front of the fire. Ginny watched as Harry smiled at something Ron said and she was stunned. It had been a long time since anyone has seen a really smile on Harry's face. The affect was amazing. When had he grown so hansom? Ginny watched as Hermione walked over to the boys and said something to Harry. Harry turned to Ginny with the smile still on his face. Ginny felt like she was going to faint. The smile had not only brightened up his face but his eyes as well. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He seemed to be having the same problem.

"Are you going to stare at her all day or are you going to take her to Hogsmeade?" asked Ron. Harry blushed and looked at the floor. 

" Ron!" Hermione smacked him in the arm and then dragged him out of the common room. Harry finally got up and walked over to Ginny. 

" You look beautiful." He shyly said only glancing in her eyes. 

" Thank you." She said as she broke into a smile. He smiled to and extended his arm. 

" Shall we be off then?" he asked. She took his arm and they headed out of the portrait hole. 

**Author note**: Cliff Hanger! hehehe. This chapter was getting too long and I wanted to spend a lot of time on "The Date" so I decided to devote the whole next chapter to "The Date".

Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep reviewing and telling if you like it or not.


	7. The Spy

**Back from behind the Veil**

**Author note**: Here you go, sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and to everyone who pointed out my Snape vs. Snap problem, I'm sorry. My computer was auto correcting it every time I wrote his name, and I was only catching it half the time. I will go back and fix them sometime.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Anything that you recognize from another publishing I do not own. I make no profit from this.

**Chapter Seven: The Spy**

As Ginny and Harry walked down the street of Hogsmeade village Harry noticed Ginny had been quiet since they left the common room. She was also shivering.

"A little cold" Harry asked

"I wanted to wear jeans and a sweater but Hermione wouldn't let me." Ginny sulked.

Harry thought Ginny looked cute when she pouted. He chuckled at her and took off his own cloak and put it on her. She looked up and smiled, and suddenly Harry found it very hard to breath. Harry had to force himself to look away from her before he began to stair. What was happening to him? He didn't understand where these feeling were coming from. Ginny was one of his closest friends, nothing more, right?

Just then a breeze blew by, playing with her hair. Her sent filled his nostrils. 'Why did girls have to smell so good?' He mused.

"So, any ideas on what we should get Margaret." Harry asked.

"Not really, you?" She answered.

"No idea." He said. They continued in uncomfortable silence. Harry didn't understand it. Why was he so uncomfortable around her now? Usually they both talked a mile a minute when they were together. It was so frustrating. Ginny was one of his best friends, someone he could tell anything to, or talk about anything with. Why were they both acting like this?

Harry couldn't take it any more. "Ginny, we need to talk." He finally blurted out.

"Thank Merlin, I thought we were going to spend the whole day like this." Ginny said in a relieved voice. They found a bench and sat down.

"Why is this so uncomfortable? We spend tons of time together like this. Why is this so hard?" Harry found himself asking.

"It's all Lavenders fault! She put the idea that this was a date into our and everyone else's heads and now we don't know how to act around each other!" Ginny said with a frustrated sigh.

"But we don't want it to be a date… do we?" asked Harry

"No, we don't. We are two friends who are spending our Hogsmeade trip looking for Christmas presents for our… daughter…" The two looked at one another as Ginny finished her statement. Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at what had to be the strangest statement he had ever heard. Soon Ginny joined him, and they had to hold on to each other so they wouldn't fall off the bench.

That seemed to be all they needed. From that moment on the uncomfortable feelings vanished and the two friends had a great time. They bought things for Margaret in every store they stooped at. They found her a warm pink cloak with white mittens. They bought her all kinds of clothing, (both knowing how much they hated getting hand-me-downs) and toys. Harry found a toy broom that only flew a few feet above the ground. Ginny found hair ribbons and clips.

"I know the perfect gift you can get her Harry!" Ginny said excitedly as they left a store with even more shopping bags.

"Better then all this?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yup! You should get her an ID bracelet. My father got one for me when I was little and I sill treasure it." Said Ginny.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"An ID bracelet. It's a bracelet that has a name engraved in it. Dad had my pet name engraved in mine." Ginny explained.

"Okay sounds good. Where do we find one?" Harry asked.

"There is a little shop around the corner that sells jewelry. We should be able to find one there." Ginny led the way to a small shop. It had all kinds of jewelry displayed in the window, some with stones Harry had never seen before. As the two stepped inside they were greeted by a kind looking old man.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes we are looking for an ID bracelet. Something that will fit a five year old girl." Said Ginny.

"We have some lovely ones over here if you will just follow me." The man led them to a display case that had about fifteen or twenty ID bracelets in it. Some were gold, some silver, some had gems, and some where in different shapes. Harry was instantly drawn to one in particular. It was silver and the ID plate was in the shape of a heart. On either side of the heart were three glass beads, two pale pink ones with a baby blue in the middle.

"Ginny, what do you think of this one? …. Ginny?" When she didn't answer Harry looked over at her and saw she wasn't even looking at the bracelets. She was starring at a necklace in the next case. Harry moved closer to see what had caught her eye. There lying on a black velvet pillow was a gold necklace. It had an extremely delicate, fine chain. The pendent was a simple gold heart. Inside the heart were two emeralds and a small tear drop diamond hanging from the inside point of the heart and between and below the two emeralds.

"It's beautiful. The green reminds me of her eyes." Ginny said wistfully. Harry didn't need to ask who she was talking about, because Margaret's eyes were the first thing he had thought of too when he saw the stones. "But we are not her for me, we are here for an ID bracelet. Now show me which one you liked Harry." Ginny said as she reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the necklace. They decided on the bracelet and chose "Maggie May" as the name to engrave on it.

"Ginny, why don't you look around while I finish up here." Harry said.

"Okay, but don't take too long, we have to meet Ron and Hermione soon." Ginny reminded him.

Once she was out of earshot Harry turned back to the sales man. "I was wondering if I could also see the necklace she was looking at." Harry politely asked.

"Why of course Sir." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry knew this was the gift for Ginny. He had been racking his brain for a Christmas gift for Ginny for days and had come up with nothing, but this was perfect. Harry arranged for the necklace to be sent to Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow with a note from Harry explaining. The ID bracelet was wrapped up and Harry paid the man.

As Harry started picking up the rest of his bags and packages Ginny garbed his arm and pulled him out of the store.

"We are late, we should have been at the Three Broomsticks five minutes ago.

Harry and Ginny ran down the street as fast as they could. It wasn't easy with all the shopping bags they had to carry. As they stepped into the Three Broomsticks they looked around for their friends. They spotted them, but they weren't alone. Sitting with them was none other then Remus Lupin.

"Hello Harry, Ginny." He said with a kind smile.

"Hello Professor" they both chimed.

"How many times must I remind you children that I am no longer your professor. Please call me Moony, or Remus."

"Harry! How much did you buy!" Ron asked finally noticing how many bags Harry and Ginny each had.

"Almost all of it is for Margaret too." Ginny said with a laugh.

"You are going to spoil her Harry." Hermione scolded him.

"I hope so." Replied Harry with a smile.

"Here, let me see if I can help you with some of those." Said Remus as he pulled out his wand and shrunk Harry and Ginny's packages so they all fit into one shopping bag.

"Thanks Remus. My arms were beginning to hurt." Ginny laughed.

As the friends talked Harry started to get a funny feeling, The feeling of being watched. He looked around but saw nothing.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Is it your scar?" Hermione asked.

"No, I just got the strangest feeling of being watched." Harry answered.

Remus took a slow sweep of the room with his sharper wolf eyes. Then Harry watched as Remus sniffed the air and a very canine way. "I smell a rat." He said with a gleam in his eye. "A very familiar rat."

At once Harry was on his guard scanning the floor. It wasn't Harry who spotted him first but Ron.

"Remus, He's creeping under the bar stools on the far end of the bar. If you have good aim you could stun him from here before he even knows we have spotted him. Then we can sneak him up to the castle without anyone here paying us any attention." Ron whispered.

"Good idea Ron." Complemented Remus. Remus, lifted his wand under the table so it wouldn't be noticed and whispered "Stupefy."

They all watched as the spell flew just above the flood and hit the rat dead on. Lucky for them no one else seemed to have noticed the light of the spell.

"I'll get him." Ginny said as she slid out of her chair. As he walked across the bar she pulled on her cloak and pulled out her gloves and held them in her hand. She walked over to the stool the rat has fallen under. A girl who looked to be Ginny's age occupied the stool. Ginny strolled up to the girl and greeted her, they obviously knew one another. They chatted for a few minuets until Ginny "accidentally" dropped her gloves. As she bent over to get them she also scooped up the rat and hid him and her gloves in her cloak. She said her good buys and walked back to the group.

"Very clever Ginny." Remus said with a bright smile, taking the rat from her. "Hello Wormtail , long time no see. Let's get him back to the castle and to Dumbledore."

O#O#O

After dropping off Wormtail with Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went back to their common room. When they saw it was packed with first and second years and realizing they couldn't talk there we went up to the room of requirements. This time the room was furnished very much like the common room, with large comfy chairs and a large fireplace.

"What do you think they will do with him?" Asked Ginny.

"He will probably end up in Azkaban. I mean once they question him there is no way he can get out of it. Most likely they will use Veritaserum to get the truth out of him." Answered Hermione. 

" Do you think that they will clear Sirius' name?" Harry asked in a small voice. 

" If Dumbledore has any say in it they will!" Ron said. 

" That would make for a very Happy Christmas." Ginny said with a smile. 


End file.
